Embodiments of the invention are related to people counting systems and more particularly to auto-commissioning of people counting systems.
Video systems for people counting are used in various applications, such as security, HVAC energy optimization, crowd control and management, and business and retail analytics. Video systems for people counting have historically used two approaches—(i) detect and track individual people, with an attendant risk to privacy and potential inaccuracy from tracking in crowded situations, or (ii) detect motion and integrate the motion across an area. These latter systems include a critical or key parameter used to convert the integrated motion into a person count, wherein the integrated motion corresponds to a “person size” and is counted as an individual, or a specific (integer) number of individuals in a group.
Installation of these video people counting systems incurs considerable expense, in part due to the labor required to install and commission the system, i.e., bring the system into working condition to perform people counting.